


Consent

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they are left alone in the wilderness, the Beast rides the raw edge of Beast Boy's sanity hard. Try as he might to fight him, he can't hold off his desires for long. But, without question, Raven gives herself to him wholeheartedly and without remorse. She gives him more than consent, she gives him her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

The Beast was scratching at the surface of his soul, writhing under the weight of the world around him. The woods were loud, anxious almost, as if they knew that The Beast was within them, practically prowling around for prey-

_Prey_? No. Not prey. He was on a mission with Raven. Investigating an enemy’s… what was it again? A hideout? A safe house? A…

"It’s getting late."

Beast Boy shook his head and looked over at Raven, watching as she pulled her cloak tightly around herself, trying to shield herself from the biting cold. Her fingers moved over her communicator deftly, gauging the data with careful precision. Something warm and soft rose up into his chest at the sight, and he felt The Beast back down just enough to let him breathe. Raven always kept him at bay, kept him sane, kept him whole. He didn’t even know if she was aware of what she did for him, and even more than that he didn’t know how he would ever repay her. 

"We’re at least another two days’ journey from our next rendezvous point." She sighed and snapped the communicator closed, her eyes looking up and scanning the forest floor. "We’re going to have to camp here tonight. I don’t have enough energy left to get both of us to the city just yet."

Beast Boy shook his head and brought his attention back to her, and away from his thoughts. They were in the middle of a mission, out in the middle of  _nowhere_ , desperately hunting down the last dregs of the Brotherhood, before they became a serious problem again. It was totally  _not_  what he wanted to do any day of the week (let alone on a  _weekend_ ), but… maybe being with Raven wasn’t so bad. 

Raven gave him a sympathetic smile as she dropped their camping bag onto the ground. “I know the forest makes you uneasy, Gar. I can feel  _him_  scratching at you…”

He blushed and looked away. 

"…if you need anything, let me know."

He raised his eyes to meet her own watched as she began rifling through the pack for their tent and supplies. 

_Their_  tent. 

Right. He was going to have to share a tent with her. A tiny, little space where they would be pressed up against one another, feeling their heat mingle, and their breath curl around each other. He shivered and looked away, pretending to be interested in the noises and calls of the darkness around them. It was like they were egging him on, making him question his control over The Beast. How long before he would snap? How long before he would take her without question or remorse.

And would she give into him? Or would he lose himself so much that he would take her without consent? 

"You don’t have to hide it, Beast Boy, there is no one here to judge you." Raven looked up from where she was setting up the tent, smoothing out the floor before sliding the stakes through the tabs. "I can feel him clawing at you… vying for control."

"It’s the forest," he whispered quickly, averting his stare. "He feels… stronger. Like he wants to break free."

Raven chose not to respond immediately. Instead, she focused on finishing their shelter, and pressed the stakes into the ground, pinning the small tent to the dirt. She checked all of the gear and threw their sleeping bags inside before standing up and looking at him. 

"So, let him out for a bit."

Beast Boy grimaced, his eyes closing against the push of memories. “You know what happened last time.”

"It was not without my consent." Raven unconsciously rubbed her fingers over a thin, fading scar by her lip. "I knew what I had agreed to, Beast Boy. It was my choice, and you needed-"

"Not tonight, Raven. I’m not having this conversation, and I don’t want to talk about it." Pausing their conversation with a wave of his hand, he made his way to the tent. "Besides, I’m fine."

He pushed her aside and crawled into the tent, setting up the sleeping bags with shaking hands. He really  _hated_ it when she was right. The Beast was still clawing at him, raging against his control - even more now that Raven had given her consent to him. He wanted to be free, to claim her in all of her demonic glory like the last time.

"Gar…"

He felt Raven press against him in the small space, her chilled hands sliding under the thick wool of his top to stroke the skin underneath. Soft, gentle touches that spoke of support and understanding - but the Beast didn’t want that. No, he wanted to  _dominate_ her.

Groaning, Beast Boy stared over his shoulder and into her eyes, which were dark with an unreadable emotion.

A second passed between them, and his eyes followed the pink of her tongue as it slid out of her mouth and wet her lips. It was almost as if it was an invitation between them…

"Gar…" she repeated herself, her voice heavy and rough against his ears. 

Beast Boy held his breath, desperate not to breathe in, because he  _knew_  that the moment he took in the scent of her, he would smell that unmistakable scent of lust clinging to the hollows of her body. It was his fault, he knew that. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the thump of her heart and the soft delicate gasps escaping her lips. 

"Raven…"

"You’re feeding my emotions, Garfield."

He winced.  _Right. Empath._

"I can feel you…" Her fingers danced up the length of his spine. "I can taste your emotions. Your reservation, your fear, your…" She trailed off, removing her fingers from his skin as she turned around and zipped the entrance to the tent shut. It was just fabric sealing them in, but it felt so much thicker than that - it felt like a prison. 

"He’s riding you hard in the wilderness… he always does."

He groaned and fell down into his sleeping bag, his hands trapped under the weight of his own body. He pressed his face into the sleeping bag below him, smelling the faint perfume of lavender and tea. It was calming and arousing at the same time, and he could not decide if he wanted to feel safe and at home, or turn around and rut with her like an animal. 

_Raven, please… not like this…_

"You’ll feel better."

_Don’t tempt me like this._

"You always do." Raven tugged at the edges of his sweater, her fingers tangling in a few of loose threads. She crawled up over his body, her fingers teasing his hair with careful, sure strokes. “If you are content with how he is right now-“

"That’s not it," he cut her off and rolled over onto his back, staring up into her face hovering above his own. "He’s riding me hard, but you’re not exactly  _helping_  either.”

He breathed deep finally, taking a drag of her scent like he was taking a drag of a cigarette. The scent of wine and spice mingled with the tea - it was her lust. The unmistakable scent of her lust, pooling at all of her erogenous zones before racing south and dripping from her body in thick rivulets.

He wanted to taste her.   

"You’re feeding me."

He raised an eyebrow. 

"And I’m feeding you." She sighed and looked away, but refused to put any more space between them. "Around and around, like the reverberation on a speaker and a microphone until one of us breaks. Why are we even trying to fight it now?"

"Because you shouldn’t have to give up your body simply because my Beast feels… frisky." He pushed at her shoulders, but she stayed steadfast to her spot above him, eyes dark.

"It’s my choice."

He rolled his eyes.

"It’s my  _choice_ ,” she repeated, taking his chin in her hand and pulling his eyes up to meet hers. A moment of silence stretched between them, and she tightened her grip painfully, making sure that he knew that she refused to play this game with him. “It’s my choice, Gar. I choose to let you take me, and I choose to let  _him_ take me. It is not as though you or he is stealing anything I am not willing to give.”

He closed his eyes as she released his jaw. “I don’t want you like  _this_.”

"You wouldn’t take me any other way."

Beast Boy’s eyes shot open and he stared into her face, eyes wide. Her words echoed in the silence of the space between them until they were permanently printed on his heart.  _You wouldn’t take me any other way._  Did that mean that… she had always wanted him to take her? And if so, in  _what_  way?  

"Raven…"

She blushed and tried to lean back, but his hands shot out and pinned her to the spot, pulling her tightly against his body as her hands gave out under her weight. Her body pressed tightly against his own, and she rested her chin on his chest, staring into his face. The Beast inside him pushed again, gnawing at his control as Raven lay perfectly still in his arms. 

It would have been  _so easy_  to let The Beast free. She had given her consent, had opened up the doors for him, and all he had to do was take her. To bear his claws and run them down her body, shedding the last, pesky barriers between their skin. He would feel her skin against his own, breaking the chains on his control.

He could hold her down and take her.

Force her on her knees and  _rut_  with her. 

He could fuck her face. Her ass. Her cunt. Any beautiful part of that sacred body because she  _gave herself to him._  It was  _his_ on her own account, and he wanted nothing more than to both worship and destroy her. 

Beast Boy’s thoughts were cut short as he felt the sharp, insistent bite of her teeth through his clothing. He jerked and looked down his chest into her eyes, which were practically glowing in the thin light of the tent. Raven’s expression stayed calm and she lifted her head from his chest, moving to straddle his hips with planned, unhurried movements. 

"I gave my consent."

"I told you no."

She placed her fingertips over his heart, tracing the moist line of her bite marks over his clothing. “You’re  _feeding me_.”

Beast Boy took another deep breath and drug in the scent of her lust, heady like the tannins in rich, red wine. His hands unconsciously went to the strands of her hair and threaded them through his fingers, loosening her stubby ponytail in the process. For a moment it felt intimate and beautiful, like he was going to worship her the way he would dream about sometimes. 

But tonight was not one of those nights. 

No, tonight The Beast rode him hard, and he was desperate to ride something hard in return. It was both a pleasure and a pity that that “something” was Raven. 

He jerked at her hair, pulling her head back and exposing the long line of her throat to him. It was lovely, watching her pulse thrum like a humming bird under that thin, ivory skin, and smelling her arousal grow as he pressed against her. His hips pushed upward and he felt the heat from her body push back teasingly. She was  _beyond_  ready, her sex dripping with unreleased desire. 

Oh, how he wanted to  _taste_  it. 

Raven snapped her teeth and pushed back at him, bucking her hips against his own as she snarled under her breath, but Beast Boy didn’t back down. No, instead he let her grind herself against him, desperately trying to seek release through their clothing.

He watched her with excited eyes for a brief moment, relishing the feeling she was providing for both of them, before he yanked her head back down to him. Raven responded with a surprised yelp, but he covered her mouth with his own, and tasted the scream on her mouth. It was almost… sadistic. Knowing that he was pushing her body to the point of pain, but never letting it find pleasure.

Her hips began to pick up speed and she jerked against him, looking to a quick, easy release.  

"I give my consent."

She was starting to sound like a broken record, but Beast Boy didn’t mind. As long as she was enjoying herself and fulfilling her end of the deal, it didn’t matter what she sounded like. No, she could be screaming profanities for all Raven cared, all she  _really_ wanted was a moment of reprieve from the burning that they were both creating together. 

"You  _consent_?” He licked up the length of her neck, his fingers desperately unfastening the buttons on her flannel shirt, as if she was the only thing in the world that could reign The Beast in. 

And often times, she  _was_. 

His hands slid up the length of her torso, moving to cup the soft, warm flesh of her breasts through the thick cotton of her sports bra. Her nipples peaked against his touch and she continued to groan, her hips now beginning slow, hard circles over his erection. Beast Boy nipped at her skin at her pulse, as his fingers teased her tipples with insistent strokes and touches. 

"I consent, Beast Boy. I consent to you. I consent to your Beast. I consent to myself." Her hips were moving even faster now, one hand digging into his chest as she continued to writhe against him. "Let me loose. Let me go. I will not run, I will not hide… I will always accept you as you are."

Beast Boy snarled against her skin, The Beast inside him rising up too quickly to be stopped. He roared, his hands leaving her breasts to grab her hips. In the flash of a second, he had her pinned to the floor beneath him, the sleeping bag soft and warm under their bodies. 

Her breath was ragged, her hips still trying to move against him, eyes wild with lust and desire and anger at being denied her release. Her hands moved to cup his face and she grabbed his face and pulled it down closer to her own. 

"Rut with me."

He gnashed his teeth, feeling his own soul start to wane. Beast Boy was disappearing under The Beast, but it didn’t matter. No, she was at his mercy, begging for him to take her, and it did not matter if it was beast or man. With another snap of his teeth he rolled her over on her stomach and yanked her body up on all fours. 

"I  _will_  rut with you, Raven. I will claim you as my mate. My lover. My  _fuck_.” Beast Boy yanked on her hair against and ripped her jeans down to her knees, leaving her exposed to him. It didn’t matter how beautiful the sight of her naked cunt was, Beast Boy wanted only to fuck her. To  _dominate_  her. To have his way with her, and in return have her offer the same services to him. 

He was content with that fact. 

With another grunt from his lips, Beast Boy released his raging erection and thrust into her without warning. Raven screamed and cried out, her back arching as he pushed in and out of her slowly, letting her adjust for only a few seconds. 

And then he  _fucked her_. 

True to his word, Beast Boy fucked her like the animal she was. He grabbed her hips and pistoned in and out of her, letting the Beast rise even  _closer_  to the surface of his mind as he attempted to hold all of it under control. He didn’t want the semblance of control though. No, what he really wanted was to let The Beast run completely wild, to bring her down even further as he took every inch of her glorious body.  

"Yes.  _Yes. Yes_.”

His ears perked up at the sound of her quickly approaching orgasm, and he picked up his pace, desperate that they would come together. They would share in this joy without fear of time or separation, no this was their moment. 

He felt desperate for release, shaking and writing against her as her hair finally tumbled down from her ponytail. Her watched as her fingers pit into the sleeping bag, and she pushed back against him, her body tightening to a sharp point and drawing him in as curses and screams escaped her lips. 

Beast Boy grunted as his own self began to disintegrated under the force of her emotions. Without any real warning, he came, his body thrumming against her as she continued to milk the pleasure out as long as she could. It was beautiful and horrific, but it was  _theirs_.

Raven collapsed onto the sleeping bag, taking long well-deserved gasps of air as she rolled over  and looked up into his face. A moment of silence hung between them, both confusing and relaxing as they exchanged gasps of delight and concerned stares. 

Beast Boy just smiled a slow, almost predatory smile and crawled over her body, tracing droplets of sweat as they ran down her skin and pooled in the well of her stomach. 

“ _Again_.”

 


End file.
